I'll wait for you
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: Five years ago Miley Stewart became Hannah Montana full time to get away from Lilly Truscott, but why? Liley One shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana!

It's been five years since Miley Stewart left her life behind her and started to be Hannah Montana all the time, only two people in the world know why, Miley and Lilly.

Hannah comes off the stage only to be greeted by her manager and father, Robby Ray.

"Are you going to go back out for an encore," asked Robby Ray?

"I've done two already, and anyways I too tired," said Hannah.

"Sweetheart, your fans are screaming for an encore," said Robby Ray.

"Well it'll give them a reason to come to the next concert," said Hannah.

"Miley Stewart, you stop this diva act right now," yelled Robby Ray!

"How many time do I have to tell you, never call me Miley," yelled Hannah!

"It's your name," said Robby Ray.

"Miley Stewart doesn't exist anymore, I'm Hannah Montana all the time," said Hannah.

"Miley, I don't know what happened to make you this way, but you need to sort it out and not hid from it," said Robby Ray.

"Tell you what, dad, you drop it or I'll fire you," said Hannah.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you need to take a break from being Hannah Montana," said Robby Ray.

A door at the end of the hall opened as Jake Ryan entered the hall.

"Your dad is right, you should take a break," said Jake.

"Oh great, it's pick on the pop star day," said Hannah.

Hannah walks off for her dressing room, with Jake and Robby Ray follow behind her.

"Miley, you once told me that you wanted a normal life with friends who like you for you, and a life outside of the paparazzi," said Jake.

"That was over five years ago, Jake, I've changed, I don't care if I have friends anymore, all that matters is that my fans keep coming for my concerts," said Hannah.

"Well can you at lest just take off the wig," said Jake.

"I haven't worn that dusty thing for years, I dye my hair now," said Hannah.

"Maybe seeing Lilly will help you, so pack up, we head for Malibu in the morning," said Robby Ray.

"Cancel the concert, I'm not going back," said Hannah.

"Why not," asked Jake?

"I'm not going to see Lilly," said Hannah.

"Why not, she's your best friend," asked Robby Ray?

"Because, I...," said Hannah, "I just can't."

"When are you going to tell me what happened," asked Robby Ray?

"I told you we had a fight, that▓s it," said Hannah.

"All of this is because you and Lilly had a fight," asked Jake?

"You wouldn't understand," said Hannah.

"You never gave us a chance," said Jake.

"It's all Lilly, and her stupid heart," said Hannah.

"Come on, Miley, tell us what the fight was about," said Robby Ray.

"It was after our last day of 9th grade, Lilly and I were walking home, Oliver said he had to stay late," said Hannah.

(Flashback)

Miley and Lilly are walking down the street when Lilly pulled Miley onto the beach.

"Lilly, where are you taking me," asked Miley?

"Somewhere we can talk alone," said Lilly.

Lilly had Miley follow her down the beach and through some water to a spot surrounded by rocks.

"You know we could of just gone to my room," said Miley.

"Not for this, I don't know how you're going to take this," said Lilly.

"Take what," asked Miley?

"Miley, we've been friends for years now, and we can tell each other anything, right," asked Lilly?

"Of course, Lilly," said Miley.

"Well I've been hiding something," said Lilly.

"Hiding what," asked Miley?

"Miley, I love you," said Lilly.

"I know, I love you too," said Miley

"No, I mean I love you, as in I want to be more than friend," said Lilly.

"Your a Lesbian," asked Lilly?

"I'm Bi," said Lilly, "But you are the one I truly love, the only one I want to be with."

"Lilly, I can't," said Miley, "It won't work."

"Why not, Miley," asked Lilly?

"Because, I'm not Bi, and besides I'm Hannah Montana," said Miley.

"Miley, I'll wait, it's just we tell each other everything, and I thought that you should know," said Lilly.

"Maybe we should spend sometime apart," said Miley.

"Whatever you want Miley, just remember, I'll wait for you," said Lilly.

Miley runs off, Lilly sits down and starts crying.

(End of Flashback)

"So, you gave anything you had up just because Lilly told you that she was in love with you," asked Jake?

"Not because of that, it's because I lied to her, and I couldn't face her," said Hannah.

"It's been Five years," said Robby Ray.

"No, I'm not going back," said Hannah, "Anyways, it would take forever to wash out the hair dye."

"Well, you have the concert tomorrow night," said Robby Ray.

"I'm still not going to see Lilly," said Hannah.

"Jake, can you stay with Miley, I have to check if the Limo is here, and check on the air plane," said Robby Ray.

"Sure," said Jake, as Robby Ray leaves the room.

Hannah packs up her make-up.

"So, Miley, what was the lie," asked Jake?

"That I couldn't," said Hannah.

"Because, you're straight," asked Jake?

"No," said Hannah, "Because, it would hurt Hannah's career."

"But you told her that you weren't Bi," said Jake.

"Why do you think that I haven't had a boyfriend in over five years," asked Hannah?

"But we dated," said Jake.

"Yes, and I did think at that time, we may of had a chance, but I realized at the school dance I had fallings for Lilly, and when you came back, I did give us a chance because I still wasn't truly sure about how I felt," said Hannah.

"Then why don't you want to see Lilly, she told you she'd wait for you," said Jake?

"It's been Five years, even Lilly would move on, and I don't want her to give up her life for me," said Hannah.

"But what if she hasn't moved on, what if she is waiting for you to knock on her door," said Jake.

"I... didn't think about that," said Hannah, sadly.

"Then go see Lilly, go find out," said Jake.

"I.. can't," said Hannah, with her head down.

"Yes, you can, you just need to take a break from being Hannah Montana, and be Miley Stewart again," said Jake.

"But the hair dye," said Hannah.

"You could always wear a wig," said Jake.

"I don't have it anymore," said Hannah.

"Then, I guess it's a good thing I got you this," said Jake, as he handed her a box, "Open it."

Hannah opens the box to find a brunet wig. Tears started to roll down her face, as she hugged Jake.

"How did you know I would end up wanting this," asked Hannah?

"Because, I know you, Miley," said Jake.

Robby Ray comes back into the room, to see his daughter hugging Jake and holding a wig.

"Well, are you ready to go," asked Robby Ray?

"Yeah, but do we have to take the privet jet," asked Hannah?

"You know that if Hannah takes a public plane, you won't be able to get any rest," said Robby Ray.

"Well, I think Hannah needs to remember what it's like to be normal," said Hannah as she puts on the wig, "And I think Miley as some stuff she needs to take care of."

"I'm glad to have you back, bud," said Robby Ray.

Miley finished packing as Robby Ray change transportation to a public plane. Miley and Robby Ray lefted and went to the airport, Jake said he still had some stuff to take care of.

When the plane landed in Malibu, Miley and Robby Ray grabbed their luggish and went home for the first time in five years.

"God, I hope that Jackson hasn't destroyed everything," said Robby Ray, as he unlocks the door.

Robby Ray opens the door, and sees that Jackson hasn't been there for years.

"Looks like we'll have to dust," said Miley.

"Isn't cleaning something that Hannah Montana doesn't do," asked Robby Ray?

"True, but Hannah isn't here right now," said Miley.

Robby Ray laughed as Miley takes her bags to her room, but when she opens her bedroom door and drops her purse when she sees a lump under her covers. Miley walks over to her bed and pulls the covers off of her bed, reviling a sleeping Lilly.

"Lilly," yelled Miley!

Lilly jumped out of the bed.

"Miley, what are you doing here," asked Lilly?

"I live here," said Miley, sarcastically.

"But I thought you decided to only be Hannah Montana," said Lilly.

"I did, because I didn't want to see you," said Miley.

"Then I guess I should leave," said Lilly.

"No, please stay," said Miley.

"But I thought you..." said Lilly as tears filled her eyes.

"That was five years ago," said Miley, "The truth is that I only left because I was afraid that if I told you the truth, then I would lose being Hannah Montana."

"What are you talking about," asked Lilly?

"Lilly, I'm in love with you, too," said Miley.

"You do," asked Lilly?

"That's why I left, with you telling me how you felt, I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold myself back from being all over you, but no one would except Hannah Montana if she came out as a Lesbian, and I knew that if we got together then even if you were Lola, I wouldn't be able to hold myself back," said Miley.

"So, where do we go from here," asked Lilly?

"Well, it's been five years, so maybe we should have a first date," said Miley.

"Ok, but maybe we should do something else first," said Lilly.

"Like what," asked Miley?

"This," said Lilly, as she kissed Miley tenderly on the lips.

When Lilly pulled away, Miley grabbed her and pulled her back in as she pushed the door closed behind her. Robby Ray smiled as he heard the door close.

A/N: Ok it's not my best writing, but I hope you like it! Please do the right thing and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
